ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandon
is a two-headed, somewhat bird-likemonster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. Pandon appeared in the final two episodes of the original Ultraseven. Subtitle: Neo Pandan Subtitle: History Ultraseven Pandon was released by the Ghoth Aliens as a last resort against the Ultra Garrison. Pandon immobilized the Ultra Garrison by using his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison and crush them to death, Ultraseven arrived to fight him, even when knowing the battle could kill him due to that his time on Earth has ended. Ultraseven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, but Pandon was too much for him to handle as he was weakened sharply due to the depletion of his energy, unable to even generate an Emerium Ray. Luckily with the help of the Ultra Garrison who distracted Pandon, Ultraseven managed to use the Eye Slugger, cutting off Pandon's left arm and right leg, killing him. Revised Pandon However knowing of Ultraseven's weakened state, the Ghoth Aliens resumed their assult on earth by reviving Pandon and replaced his severed arm and leg with metal, robotic appendages, thus turning Pandon into After his masters were killed by the Ultra Garrison, Revised Pandon returned to fight a rejuvenated Ultraseven, where the battle was fought to a stand-still. As the battle went on Revised Pandon catches Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and taunts him with it. However before he could throw it, Revised Pandon was temporarily distracted by the Ultra Garrison allowing Ultraseven to charge up his Ultra willpower. Finally after throwing it, Ultraseven re-took control of the Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Revised Pandon and finally ending the threat of the Alien Ghoth and Pandon. Trivia *The name of "Pandon" was inspired by the term "Pandora's box," as demonstrated when Pandon emerges from the Ghose Aliens' ship. *Pandon's earliest design before his current Showa design called for the monster to have two separate heads that lacked any texture in his necks. It was eventually changed into its current design due to technical difficulties with operating two separate heads at the same time from within the suit. The design would be incorporated into the design Pandon had used in the Heisei series and the 8 Brothers film. *Ultraseven and Revised Pandon's final battle features the classical music piece Concerto in A minor Op. 54 (first movement) by Robert Schumann. This choice was made both to make the climax more emotional and due to a short schedule and not enough time to make a music piece for the battle. *While not appearing in the series, Pandon's fire power would be used (along with Zetton's and Black End's fire power) to modify Windam into "Fire Windam" in Ultraman Mebius. *Pandon and Alien Ghose were the last two -ultraman kaiju- made by Eiji Tsubaraya. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *in the TNT english dub pandon's name was changed to the "winser fire breather". Heisei Ultraseven Evoloution Pandon reappeared in Ultraseven EVOLUTION 5 trilogy as In this series, The Ghose Aliens return and enhance the body of the original Pandon that was killed and transform it into Neo Pandon. Neo Pandon surfaces and destroys a nearby city, Ultraseven appears and the two battle to a standstill until Neo Pandon burrows away with the control of a man who uses the "Phantom Controller." Neo Pandon later returns being called by the man wielding the Phantom Controller, but Ultraseven returns as well and the two resume battling. With the Phantom Controller, Neo Pandon easily beats down Ultraseven until the Space Garrison get involved and destroys it, severely weakening Neo Pandon. With an opportunity, Ultraseven destroys Neo Pandon with a slicing attack. Trivia * Neo Pandon was designed after the original Pandon design, hence why he looks different from the original Pandon. *Neo pandon possesses a modified Melba roar. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Neo Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Pandon reappeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as . Appearing from a Tornado that appeared out of nowhere, King Pandon was the second King Monster to appear after King Gesura was destroyed. King Pandon quickly began destroying a water front, but the beast would soon face Ultraman Mebius, who was brought to the real world for unknown reasons. The two seemed evenly matched, until King Pandon gained the upper hand using a barrage of beams. Thankfully, Mebius managed to recover and challenged the monster again. Finally, Mebius unleashed the Medium Shot, blowing King Pandon to bits. Trivia *In this film, King Pandon possesses the ability to fire energy rays that are blue and purple from his mouths, as well as the ability to travel via a Tornado. *Like Neo Pandon, King Pandon was designed after Pandon's original appearance. *King Pandon's roar is a combination of Kiyla, Eleking, and King Goldras's roar. *During the film's climax, King Pandon’s heads formed the tails and hind feet of the Giga Chimera. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Pandon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Ultraman Retsuden King Pandon reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, King Pandon is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with King Pandon battling with Ultraseven. King Pandon fought with Seven for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Trivia *The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was modified for King Pandon's appearance in the film. *In this film, King Pandon possesses the original Pandon's roar. Ultraman Ginga King Pandon appeared in Episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll given to Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends. After setting Hikaru's room on fire, Yuuka transformed into King Pandon and was faced by Hikaru's Kemur Man . However, King Pandon proved to be a far superior foe, keeping Kemur Man at bay while burning him with streams and streams of scorching fire. With her foe weakened, King Pandon stood over the downed alien and delivered a series of forceful stomps. Despite her early advantage, King Pandon quickly lost ground when Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga. Even with her fiery breaths focused on Ginga for an extended period of time, with the hero receiving the attack head on, King Pandon only managed to weaken the Ultra slightly. After her flames subsided, Ginga took the initiative to strike back. Materializing the Ginga Saber from his right arm, Ginga plunged his weapon into the ground, causing an explosive pillar of magma to spurt out from below King Pandon. Defeated, King Pandon was turned back into a Spark Doll. Trivia *The King Pandon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the series. *Like in Retsuden he posses a reagular Pandon roar, possible because both were suposse to be the original Pandon. Data - Revised Pandon= Revised Pandon Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 17,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghoth Powers and Abilities *Thick Skin: After being revised, Pandon has a very thick skin, allowing him to catch weapons like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger without suffering any damage to his palm. - Neo Pandon= Neo Pandon Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 64,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghoth Powers and Abilities *Energy Blasts: Neo Pandon can fire blue and red blasts of missile-strength energy from his mouths. *Flames: Neo Pandon can emit two deadly streams of fire from each of his beaks. *Spores: When ordered to, Neo Pandon can release thousands of alien plant spores on the environment. The exact type of plant these spores will grow into is unknown. - King Pandon= King Pandon Stats *Height: 63 m *Weight: 68,000 t *Origin: Yokohama Powers and Abilities *Tornado: King Pandon can travel long distances in a tornado. *Fire Balls: King Pandon can launch explosive orange fire balls from either mouth, however they are very weak. *Heat Beams: King Pandon can spew a blue heat beam from his right mouth and a purple one from his left mouth }} Gallery Pandon Wowow.png King Pandon vs Kemur Man.png Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju